1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus to visually detect coolant corrosiveness.
The present invention is further directed to an apparatus for use with an internal combustion engine having a coolant systems and a coolant flow path, for visually detecting coolant corrosiveness before corrosion damage is incurred to the coolant system or engine components.
The present invention is further directed to an apparatus to be threadably inserted into the coolant flow path of an internal combustion engine to permit visual detection of coolant corrosiveness before corrosion damage is incurred to the coolant system or engine components.
The present invention further relates to an apparatus that includes a sensor in a compartment, separated from the coolant flow by a corrodible membrane. When the membrane corrodes, the sensor is immersed into the coolant, and sends a signal to an electronic unit control that sends a signal to a display on a dashboard, and may further initiate other actions and functions, thereby alerting the operator that the coolant should be checked before corrosion damage is incurred to the coolant system or engine components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Krueger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,516 discloses a corrodible container for the storage of a corrosion inhibitor to be suitably located in the coolant system of an automobile or other environment wherein the container has at least a portion thereof formed of substantially the same material and the material forming the heat exchanging device in a coolant system. The material is configured to corrode when the coolant is partially or completely replaced by a corrosive liquid such as water. The container material is thinner than the material forming the heat exchanger, and is configured to corrode before the heat exchanger corrodes, thereby releasing a coolant inhibitor to minimize the coolant corrosiveness to the heat exchanger.
Krueger ""516 differs from the instant invention as set forth in the claims because there is no provision for the visual or electronic detection of coolant corrosiveness before damage is done to the engine coolant system or other engine components.
Krueger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,997 discloses a membrane for the end surface of a container for a corrosion inhibitor for engine coolant where the membrane is exposed to the coolant and corrodes when the corrosiveness of the coolant increases above a predetermined level. The membrane is formed of the same metal or alloy as the radiator and has a thin layer formed thereon of a second metal except for certain areas where the base metal is exposed so that in a corrosive environment, a galvanic cell is set up between the two metals to enhance the rate of corrosion of the membrane.
Krueger ""997 differs from the instant invention as set forth in the claims because there is no provision for the visual or electronic detection of coolant corrosiveness before damage is done to the engine coolant system or other engine components.
Zamrow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,895 discloses a membrane for the end surface of a container for a corrosion inhibitor for engine coolant where the membrane is exposed to the coolant and corrodes when the corrosiveness of the coolant increases above a predetermined level. The membrane is formed of the same metal or alloy as the radiator and has an imperforate thin layer formed thereon of a pure form of the metal that the radiator. The imperforate thin layer is exposed to the coolant, so that in a corrosive environment, the imperforate thin layer is quickly pierced and the membrane is thereby exposed to the coolant to be corroded and release a coolant corrosion inhibitor.
Zamrow ""895 differs from the instant invention as set forth in the claims because there is no provision for the visual or electronic detection of coolant corrosiveness before damage is done to the engine coolant system or other engine components.
Cheadle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,891 discloses a filter device for engine coolant that has an inlet and an out let passage for coolant flow, a dosage of coolant corrosion inhibitor, and a corrodible membrane made of magnesium or a magnesium alloy to separate the coolant corrosion inhibitor from the coolant flow. As the coolant increases in corrosiveness, the membrane is corroded and the inhibitor is released into the coolant to reduce the corrosiveness of the coolant fluid.
Cheadle et al., ""891 differs from the instant invention because there is no provision in Cheadle for the visual detection or electronic of coolant corrosiveness before damage is done to the engine coolant system or other engine components.
The present invention is an apparatus to visually detect coolant corrosiveness. The apparatus is comprised of a body having first and second opposing ends in spaced apart relationship to each other, and a sidewall extending substantially unbroken therebetween to define a hollow body. A non-corrodible coolant barrier is positioned at said first end thereby occluding the first end and forming a watertight seal over the first end. In one embodiment, this barrier has a transparency in at least a portion thereof. A corrodible coolant barrier is positioned at the second end thereby occluding the second end and forming a watertight seal over the second end. Changes in coolant pH render the coolant corrosive, which corrodes the corrodible coolant barrier, thereby allowing coolant into said hollow body to be seen through said transparency in said first end. In another embodiment, a sensor may be mounted in the hollow body area and electrically to an ECU, which may further be connected to a light. When the coolant barrier corrodes, the sensor is immersed in the coolant, and transmits an electrical signal to the ECU, that sends a signal to a display on the dashboard, and may further initiate other logic and functions, thereby alerting the observer that the coolant corrosiveness should be checked.
The present apparatus is especially adapted for use in engine coolant systems, where unseen coolant corrosion of the engine coolant system due to maintenance lapses or unexpected breakdown in the coolant is a problem.